


Habs boys in Pittsburgh

by Chucky27x



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Dick measuring contest, Galchenyuk is Bi, Gallagher is also Bi, M/M, Montreal Canadiens, Penis Size, Pittsburgh, just guys being dudes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chucky27x/pseuds/Chucky27x
Summary: The Habs boys are in Pens town and have a get together with Chucky.





	Habs boys in Pittsburgh

Alex sets the wine down on the table and pulls out a chair for himself to sit on. He's waiting for Brendan and Jonathan to come over for the night. The Habs are in town and Alex wanted to see Gally before they play eachother. 

Gally had mentioned he was gonna bring afew of the other guys over that Alex had never met before. He said he didn't mind. 

Alex still thinks about Brendan from time to time, and that one night they had back in 2016. They had promised to never speak of that night again, but it was special to Alex and he jerks off to the thought of it from time to time. 

The doorbell rings and Alex jerks up and makes his way to the door. Once he opens it, Brendan is right infront of him with that annoying yet pretty grin of his. Behind Brendan and Jonathan, the only two that Alex had a chance to play with before, are the rest of the Habs gang that he said would tag along. Jesperi Kotkaniemi, Victor Mete and Max Domi. 

"What's good Chucky!" Brendan yells going in for a hug. Alex gives him a one armed hug, while still holding on to the door. 

Alex says hi to the rest of the guys and invites them into his apartment. 

Once they finish dinner and after some lengthy talk about Hockey, Politics, Cars and other random shit, Max gets afew texts that leads to an eye roll from Brendan.

"Is it that skank from back home again?" Brendan says, alittle tipsy from all the wine he had that night. Alex knows Brendan loved wine. He was the only guy who drank the wine that night, the rest of the gang stuck to beer. 

"What can I tell you? She can't get enough of it man" Max replies followed by a chuckle from Jonathan.

Alex laughs. "Girlfriend?" He asks

"Yeah right, Max settling down? Never gonna happen. It's his booty call" Jesperi tells Alex.

"She's been texting him all damn trip and it's annoying" Victor adds

Max laughs and throws a piece of bread at Vic. 

"Listen guys it's not my fault she's got all 9 inches of me on her mind all the time" 

The guys laugh in unison. 

"Fuck outta here, 9 inches my ass. I've seen you in your boxers after games. Give me a break" Brendan teases Max.

"You don't believe me? Ask her" Max shrugs

"I'd rather not" Brendan throws in "Besides, you've probably bought her so much jewelry and food that she'd say it's 14 inches if we asked. anyway, I don't buy it Max" 

Max shrugs "I don't know how to prove it"

Brendan looks at the guys and shrugs as well with a funny look on his face

"Then whip it out, let's see this monster you claim to have"

Max gives Brendan a confused look and hits him playfully "Fuck off, I'm not gay man. No offence Alex, I'm totally pro-LGBTQ"

Alex knows that word of him being bisexual has gotten around the NHL over the past few years. Only afew guys have given him a hard time about it. 

"Well, it's not really gay. Bunch of my teammates on Team Canada compared their dicks together when I was on the squad and their all straight" Vic says

Alex shakes his head "You guys are fucking weird"

"Fine. I'll do it, but I ain't going first. And we all have to whip it out." Max proclaims

"I'm down, I'm not ashamed of what I've got" Jonathan adds

All the guys besides Alex shrug and seem to be down to compare their dicks. 

"Uhm, are you sure this is a good idea? I mean this is really weird guys. Like, really weird" Alex suggests. 

Max stands up "Fuck it, you guys want me to go first?" 

Alex counts 4 beer bottles on Max's side of the table. That makes more sense. All the guy have had quite abit to drink throughout the night. 

"Prove it! Alex, get us a ruler!" Brendan says

"Are you serious?" Alex asks, still trying to put an end to this. 

"Get a ruler and the pants come off" Max says. 

Alex can't believe it, but he retrieves the ruler and throws it to Brendan. 

"Wait. Let's get some porn going. You gotta be hard, no?" Brendan says.

Jonathan connects his phone to Alex's TV and starts playing some porn so the guys could get hard. 

Alex and the guys move to the couches in front of the TV. He still can't believe what's about to happen...But he's not TOTALLY against it. Not if it means he'll get to see Brendan's dick again...

A minute or two of the guys watching the porn video that's playing goes by, and Brendan teases Max "You ready buddy? Or are you having a case of ED"

Max, grinning, stands up and grabs the ruler. You can see a clear VPL through his sweats. Yep, the video worked. 

"Alright boys. You ready? No going back now" Max says

All the guys nod and egg him on. 

Max pulls down his sweats and boxers, his uncut dick swinging upward, with a slight right curve. He puts the ruler next to his dick, and Brendan gets closer to Max to see the result. 

"Like 6 and a half inches. Where's the other 3?" Brendan laughs. 

"Fuck off, she likes the girth" Max says proudly. He is thick, he's not lying about that. 

"Alright, who's next?" Max says.

Victor stands up, and pulls his pants down along with his boxers "Throw it over" he says and Max throws him the ruler.

Victor measures his own dick, with Jesperi checking for the size.

"6 on the dot" Jesperi says

"Eh. I'm above average!" Victor says

Jonathan stands up next, and takes the ruler from Vic's hands. He takes his dick out, and measure's it next. "Just under 7 inches" Jonathan says holding the ruler next to his dick, which isn't as thick as Max's but has alittle more length. Victor's has been the smallest in length and width thus far. 

Jesperi gets his own cock out and put the ruler next to it and says "7 and a half. Thicker than you all too" He smiles.

"God damn. Such a big dick for suck a goofy dumbass" Victor says laughing.

Alex remains dead silent, peeking at the different dicks in the room every so often. 

"Fine Alex, I'll go next" Brendan takes his dick out and takes the ruler

"I know mines only 5 and a half, but it get's the job done" Brendan says holding his average, uncut dick next to the ruler.

"Ok Alex. Let's go bud" Max says

"No. I never agreed to this" Alex says

"Alex, please? Don't you wanna know where you stand?" Brendan says. 

Alex gives him a dirty look "Guys I really don't feel comfortable" 

"Why? Are you smaller than us?" Max teases

"No...not all of you. I just don't feel like it" Alex says

"Puuuussy. Puuuuussy" The guys chant.

Alex has heard enough. He's already hard thanks to the porn and all the dicks he's been seeing in the room. 

He stands up, grabs the ruler from the table and measures his own dick infront of the other guys. 

"There. Just under six inches. Fucking happy now?"

Alex's dick wasn't anything special in length, but he had quite the thick dick. Probably the thickest of them all. It was leaking a little from the top, and had veins running through it.

Brendan then remembered that night they had. He too had been thinking about it every now and then, and right now, all he wanted to do was to take that dick in his mouth. 

That didn't happen though, The guys put their dicks away and continued the night by drinking more booze, watching some hockey and talking about girls. 

When the guys left that night, Alex couldn't stop thinking about Brendan. How perfect he was. How his ass looked in those sweats he wore tonight. He wanted him. So bad. 

Alex cranked one out before going to bed that night, cumming all over his stomach.


End file.
